all mine
by MaddestFilmLitMaid3n
Summary: AU: Caroline is an Augustine vampire and Klaus is her favorite meal (based off the gifset from parallel-outlines)


**A/N: This was inspired by the Augustine!Caroline gifset made by parallel-outlines. I would advise the reader to listen to Earned It by the Weeknd when reading this. They match the ambiance I'm going for. **

Her friends thought she was a monster. How ironic.

It was quite the case of the pot calling the kettle black.

_They _prowled through the streets, day and night, preying on defenseless humans. Their fangs and brutality cut short _innocent_ lives and then they would wipe their lips as if it would wipe away what they did.

Meanwhile, all her darkest desires—those she had managed with control her friends could only dream of-were simply redirected to a much more satisfying addiction.

Admittedly, she had not signed up for this transformation. It was unexpected and kind of inconvenient at first. On top of that, the stupid Whitmore doctor (What was his name again?) hadn't given her an instruction book about any of it. It was only through experience that she understood what her new lifestyle entailed.

Humming along to the top 40 playing on her iPod, she pushed open the grand, double-doors of her newly furnished home. The lithe blonde stepped into a spacious room, painted a shade of sparkling wine. She had decided not to stock the room with too many decorative pieces. At a certain point, it became excessive and gaudy. God forbid she ever crossed into that territory.

The whole place was gorgeous, if she did say so herself, but she loved her centerpiece best.

He tugged at his chains ruthlessly, refusing to show any signs of weakness. His once pressed oxford was wrinkled beyond repair and his curls were disheveled, sticking out in different directions.

She could have chosen anyone really. It didn't necessarily have to be him. There were plenty undead fish in the sea and she was quite adept at capturing them. They never worried about their own safety as they literally drank the life out of their victims, engulfed in the entire process until their guards were completely down. With swift movements and a sharp eye, she could take any of them and have her own dinner.

She never killed them, though. Sue her, she's a stickler for old rules. Plus, could you imagine the clean up involved? However, the thought of acting as some sort of harbinger of supernatural justice flooded her thoughts during nights of intense thirst. Every meal was statistically a murderer of at least three people, she had reasoned, so taking them out would be an act of God really.

She gave him a perfect smile before tugging her ear-buds out, placing the device on its dock. The music, cheery and catchy, echoed throughout the room.

His attempts paused as she returned her attention to him. His eyes, gold like ichor, dilated with intent. "Let. Me. Go."

No matter what, he commanded so much strength in his tone. His faith in his own abilities had always been unwavering. She admired it, but honestly it could get tiresome after awhile.

"No," She answered him lightly.

The chains jerked forward, strained as he tried in vain to get closer. Teeth, long and fierce, snapped at her like a dog and with a voice thick with frustration, he ordered again, "Let me go,"

Her steps were calm and commanding as she moved closer to him. Long eyelashes fluttered as she peered at her handiwork. The chains, laced with witchcraft, held his arms high and his feet on the ground. It hadn't taken her long to find a coven with a grudge against him, willing to give her something to subdue the greatest of the Originals.

He had been so happy to see her with a Kate Spade sundress and a smile on his doorstep. There had been a flicker of raw intrigue in his gaze as she sauntered into his new home. He never saw it coming, which was the point obviously. No one ever suspected the blond, beauty queen of doing anything so devious. Even then, people's virtuous expectations worked in her favor.

The kicker was that she actually was doing the world a favor, taking away the monster of so many stories off the streets. It was a nice bonus, but if she told the truth, she was just addicted. Nothing was more delicious than hybrid blood, apparently.

"Caroline," His tactic shifted and suddenly he became sweet and imploring.

The song ended and silence overtook the room. She could hear his heartbeat, thunderous and fast just the way she liked it.

"Hmm?" She let her eyes fall to his.

"Unlock my chains," He tried again, pleading like a common man. "Let me go and all will be forgiven,"

She hesistated before bursting into a girlish giggle. "You can't seriously have thought that would work, right?" She makes a sympathetic noise, "All will be forgiven? What is this, the middle ages? You must be desperate."

His fury was back, "I swear by all the gods every dreamt of if you do not—"

"No, no, no," She soothed, letting her fingers move from the shackles to under his chin. A quick lift and she forced him to meet her gaze. "We are not going through this again. You threatening, me threatening right back. It's just a little played out, don't you think?"

He growled, glaring at her with exasperation.

Quickly, she spun and focused her attention to her iPod. Eyebrows furrowed, she flipped through her playlists. The music was always key. The wrong song could ruin the whole experience, she learned that a while ago. Her eyes widened at one of the titles before she eagerly pressed play.

_You make it look like it's magic/Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you/I'm never confused/Hey, hey_

"Now that's more like it," She clapped her hands in approval.

In less than a second, she had returned to her place in front of him. "If you behave, I'll let you watch the last episode of Parks and Rec with me," Veins bulged from beneath her eyes, flashing with newfound thirst.

It wasn't a painful experience for him, which was probably why he was so cranky about it. The hybrid had been through centuries and torture was nothing to him. But this wasn't painful. In fact, she would bet money that he enjoyed it. The truth was he was more annoyed at the whole being locked up by a new vampire. It bruised his ego a bit.

Her teeth pierced his neck while her hands buried into his hair.

The sound of their blood rushing in unison overcame the music until it became background noise. She drank him in and let go a quiet, satisfied moan. With soft lips pressed against his neck, his eyes rolled back into his head and he arched himself towards her slightly.

_Cause girl you're perfect/ You're always worth it /And you deserve it /The way you work it /Cause girl you earned it/ Girl you earned it_

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. When she finished, the music had changed to something different and the sunset colored the walls a deep orange. Before pulling away, she dragged her tongue against the bite, lapping at the wound. He blinked slowly out of his hypnotic state to see bright red paint her mouth like lipstick.

"You better hope these magical shackles are strong, love," He warned softly. "Because if I get free, you won't like what I do next,"

"Maybe, that all depends on what you would do," She moved closer, fixing his collar distractedly.

"I would teach you a lesson," He reached forward and nipped at her ear, "About messing with the big bad Original."

She licked her lips, savoring the last taste, "Well, I've always been a good student,"


End file.
